To DragonDXDVampiare
by al estilo de deadpool
Summary: Un mal con un gran poder se esta liberando de su prisión, una leyenda data de un ser un semidiós que acabara con ese mal, mientras que tres dimensiones se han fusionado gracias al poder que se a liberado una aventura de las mas grandes proporciones va a comenzar batallas, amores, harem, pechugonas, demonios, dioses, yokais, sayayines, y mucho pero mucho mas.


To DragonDXD+Vampiare

Bueno hola yo soy Deadpool y bienvenidos a este fancfic combinando cuatro animes, si cuatro ni tres, ni dos, ni uno si no cuatro, y sin mucho mas preangulo soy su servidor Deadpool y esto es... al estilo DEADPOOL

(Pongan canción batalla de los dioses)

Prologo: La leyenda se hace realidad, el inicio de una gran aventura

En una dimensión un pequeño ser se hace presente un pequeño ser celeste y morado junto a dos personas más altas del mis color.

Este ser se llama zeno zama el creador del universo, luego aparece un hombre algo pequeño el hombre este ser era Daishinkan dice.

Daishinkan: Señor Zeno Zama porque lo veo de esa manera, dijo el sacerdote.

Zeno Zama le dice, que estaba pensado mucho sobre una presencia que aumentaba muy peligrosamente rápido.

Daishinkan comprende la situación y dice, ese monstruo intenta escapar pero lo está logrando, ese poder….. La destrucción de las dimensiones es inminente. Todos los presentes piensan algo, Zeno Zama recuerda algo por la cual ese ser antes bueno y benevolente se convirtió en un ser despreciable, una profecía dice que un chico semidiós iba a destruirlo y ser el ser más poderoso de todos.

En un planeta del universo siete, una mujer recordando la partida de su aposo a un planeta por una misión convocado por un emperador maligno.

En la noche dormida tuvo un sueño hay un hombre de piel celeste dice, señora Gine eres elegida para engendrar a un niño que salvara no solo este universo sino todos esta dispuesta a admitirlo Gine asienta con miedo y dudas. Unas semanas siguiente Gine comprueba que estaba embarazada.

Ese mismo día una ángel la lleva un lugar que ella no conocía hay vio a los mismos seres de ese sueño.

En las profundidades del infierno de dioses se encontraba un ser con aspecto demoniaco diciendo

?: Después de tanto tiempo este hechizo se romperá veras Zeno ya veras.

Ese poder fusiono cuatro dimensiones los dioses destructores al darse cuenta del poder solo pudieron decir que una vieja leyenda se hará realidad.

En el cráter se vio al chico despertando confundido y hambriento, volteando su cabeza por todas partes y intentando sentir algún ki conocido pero no encontró nada

Los seres al explicarles todo lo sucedido a Gine ella comprende y decide vivir con ese ser pero no seria fácil.

Dieciocho años avían pasado el niño que ahora se llamaba Goku entrenaba con quien considera su tío, Daishinkan impresionado por el avance de el niño quien consideraba su sobrino alcanzando fases como el ssj, ssj2 y el ssj3, el entrenamiento había acabado.

Goku dice, cuanto e mejorado tío emocionado el semidiós, Daishinkan dice, as mejorado mucho Goku pero aun te falta para superarme.

El sayayin determinado a superar a su tío lo mira con cara desafiante y con una sonrisa, su padre dicen, huau hijo te as vuelto muy fuerte desde la hultima ves que te vi pelear, y su madre dice , me preocupaste mucho pensé que te desmallarías o algo peor decía la aun preocupada madre madre sayayin abrazando a su hijo.

Pero el se iba al universo siete para acabar con el tirano que acabo con su raza diciéndole a su madre y padre que volvería pronto

En la nave de Freezer el pensante de algo se asusta al ver a un chico de pelos parados y en punta el viéndolo y Freezer le dice, que quieres sabandija Goku solo se le queda viendo Freezre atacándolo pero Goku lo esquiva fácilmente frezer le da una serie de patadas y puñetazos. Hasta que Goku le da un pequeño toque asiendo volar al tirano Goku solo se va caminando Freezer le lanza un ataque con mucha energía solo impactando con Goku sin provocar ni un daño .

Freezer transformándose en su ultima forma haciendo temblar todo el planeta Freezer usando todo su poder le lanza una supernova impactando directamente con Goku, pero simplemente eleva su ki y enojándose diciendo, por todas los planetas, seres, persona, animales y por destruir a mi raza yo te DESTRUIRE, lanzando un ataque que el llamo kame hame HAAAAA impactando con Freezer destruyendo el planeta y por todo el poder se abrió un agujero dimensional tomando por sorpresa a Goku absorbiendolo (sin, mencionar que esa explosión destruyo toda esa parte de la galaxia).

El sayajin viajo a otra dimensión, mientras tanto una chica hermosa voluptuosa y con pelos carmesí, revisaba unos papeles junto a su nobleza, una chica de pelos negros y largos un poco mas voluptuosa que la de pelos carmesí, un joven rubio y una lolí de pelos blancos parecida a una gata, todos ellos estaban viendo la luz de la noche resplandeciendo por una ventana, asta que vieron una alteración de las nubes viniendo vientos, relámpagos y terremotos que los azoto , todos viendo un agujero dimensional arrojando a una persona, todos al ver esto se sorprendieron y todos sin dudarlo se dirigieron a ver que había pasado.

Esto no fue desapercibido por una chica de pelos rosados intensos que al ver lo mismo fue directo a ver que había pasado, con otras dos chicas de pelos rosados con colas a ver que había pasado.

El chico se estaba despertando con un pequeño dolor en la cabeza y muy hambriento, el intentaba sentir alguna ki conocido pero nada, peor si sintió kis interesantes acercándose, la nobleza y las chicas de cabellos rosados. Todos al ver al chico de extraña apariencia le dijeron al unísono !¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HACES ACA¡?

Bueno amigos esto es todo para este prologo y disculpen los errores ortográficos que no soy muy bueno para, que pasara con Goku, que le van hacer, batallas, amores, harem, pechugonas, enemigos , esto y mucho mas se despide Deadpool y esto fue al estilo DEDPOOL.


End file.
